


Opposites Attract

by musette22



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Heir Bucky Barnes, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Trucker Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Just a little Tumblr drabble based on the below images of Sebastian and Chris. Posted to AO3 for easier reading.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672630
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Opposites Attract

Under normal circumstances, Bucky Barnes, heir to the Barnes Inc. family fortune and GQ’s most Eligible Bachelor three years in a row, and Steve Rogers, truck driver and former underwear model from Brooklyn, would never have met. They don’t move in remotely the same circles, after all. 

But then of course, destiny has little regard for anything so mundane as social circles.

—

When he’s out on business, Bucky travels tends by plane, because he may have plenty of money, but he’s perpetually short on time. These past few days, though, he’s enjoyed some rare time off, which he’s spent driving his black Buick, one of his favorites from his personal collection of vintage cars, to see an old family friend in Michigan. On the ferry back to Chicago, Bucky decides to forego the gaudy business lounge and instead heads up onto the deck to let the gusty winds over Lake Michigan clear his head. He walks up to the railing and leans his elbows on it, looking down into the roiling waves, inky black in the night. 

“Careful, there.”

The deep, slightly husky voice to his right makes Bucky jump. He stumbles, arms slipping off the iron bar, before a hand, large and warm, wraps around his elbow to steady him. The owner of the hand chuckles, seemingly enjoying having caught Bucky off guard, and Bucky turns, ready to give the man a piece of his mind.

“Jesus,” he starts, “you think that’s fun–” He breaks off abruptly, eyes widening as takes in his assailant’s unexpectedly striking appearance.

Before him stands arguably the most attractive human being he has ever laid eyes on. And considering he regularly mingles with the rich and famous at glitzy parties and charity balls, that’s saying something. The guy is young, late twenties at most, with dirty blond hair peeking out from under a ratty baseball cap and piercing blue eyes standing out in a strikingly handsome, strong-boned face. Wide, round shoulders admirably fill out a worn, almost see-through shirt, which does nothing to conceal the effect of the bracing mid-May wind is having on the man’s body. His long, lean legs are clad in equally worn blue jeans that hang low on his hips, and the look is completed by a pair of beat, once-white converse and a lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his sinful mouth.

He’s a bona fide Adonis, a Greek statue come to life, though dressed in clothes Bucky, who’s renowned for his impeccable fashion sense, wouldn’t be caught dead in himself. Confusingly, though, the man manages to make the outfit look downright _hot_. 

Too late, Bucky realizes he’s been staring, blatantly checking Blondie out. His eyes hastily snap back to his face, stomach sinking when he finds him smirking back, a knowing look in his long-lashed, baby-blue eyes.

Still, Bucky isn’t the USA’s most eligible bachelor due to his money or good looks only – he’s also notoriously charming when he wants to be, and right now, he summons some of that charm to turn on his unsuspecting companion. Lingering a little on the crotch-area, he trails his eyes over the man’s form again before slowly dragging his gaze back to that angelic face.

This time when their eyes meet, the guy visibly shivers.

Bucky smirks. “’S a little chilly out here tonight, huh?” With another appraising look at that shoulder span, he adds, “I’d offer you my jacket, but I doubt it’d fit you.”

The man shrugs easily. “That’s okay. I’ve got a jacket in my truck, I only came out here for some fresh air.” He takes another long drag of his cigarette, then chuckles as he realizes the discrepancy between his words and his actions. “Well, so to speak.”

Bucky blinks, watching him purse his full, pink lips and slowly blow out the smoke. Blondie’s a trucker? It certainly explains the outfit. Still, Bucky’s baffled by why a pretty boy like him would choose driving a truck day in day out when he could be… well, pretty much anything he wanted, really, with that bone structure.

“Ever thought about modeling?” Bucky finds himself asking, hoping the guy won’t think him inappropriate. “You’d be the industry’s darling in no time.”

Blondie flicks his cigarette butt into the ocean, but doesn’t seem to be offended. “Oh, I have,” he says casually, “in the past. But I don’t much like being ordered around and told what to do. I prefer the freedom of the open road.” He pauses then, chewing on his plump bottom lip for a moment before looking back at Bucky, cocking his head. “It gets a little lonely, though. Sometimes.”

In the meaningful silence that follows his words, Bucky swallows and forces himself to hold the other man’s gaze. “I imagine so.”

He’s awarded with a slow, appreciative smile. “I’m Steve,” Blondie – Steve – says.

“Bucky.”

They look at each other for a long moment, grey eyes locked on blue.

“Mind if I kiss you, Bucky?”

Steve’s forward question sends a jolt of electricity through Bucky, a wave of desire rolling over him stronger than anything the lake below them could hope to produce. 

“Please,” he breathes, suddenly desperate to be closer to his unlikely suitor.

Steve steps closer, hands coming up to cup Bucky’s face before he closes the distance between them and gently presses their mouths together.

It doesn’t stay gentle for long. When Steve parts his lips, Bucky responds in kind, letting Steve deepen the kiss until he’s dizzy with it. He presses himself closer, fisting his hands in the fabric of Steve’s thin shirt and feeling a little like he’s drowning, in the best way.

“Your truck or my Buick?” Bucky asks breathlessly when Steve finally pulls away.

“Your Buick, for sure.” Steve gives Bucky a crooked little smile. “I’ve always wanted to have sex in a fancy-ass car with a smokin’ hot rich guy.”

“Well, then,” Bucky says, smiling against Steve’s soft, full lips. “Seems tonight’s your lucky night.”

And it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
